tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bbhinton15
Hello, Bb. I am here to tell you that you had a great story and an awesome review in TDA6. I am sure you're gonna make it in. :p Message recieved. TDAROCKZ We are Pain! We are God! 15:24, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Bb, on TDA6, your first line on the haiku is six syllables *hopes he spelled that right*. D: btw, I sent you a message on FanFic wiki a few weeks ago, and no reply was given... --mtdm doz knot no 20:16, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Bb, I was loving that DxC TDA6 story you were writing! :D. Do you mind finishing it sometime and putting it up on the ff wiki, like "Alejandro..."? :3 --mtdm doz knot no 04:14, December 13, 2010 (UTC) PLZ join Halo Song Showdown Can I join?Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 01:18, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I love songs a lot but can I join??? If not mabye later. (124oeo forgot to put his signature.) Can I join your camp? =D I was told to get a signature , so I did 01:27, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi BB. Do you mind if I join Song Showdown? If you do, no biggie. Seems fun KE$HA'S IN A COMA Comma, Coka? Whatever 01:30, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Can I join Nduke 01:43, January 9, 2011 (UTC)NdukeNduke 01:43, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Sign me up please Wes Holden 01:50, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Hmm...I'll join!!(: Totalcartoonfan09 01:59, January 9, 2011 (UTC)Totalcartoonfan09 Total Drama Song Showdown Can I be in Total Drama Song Showdown?Sierrastalker--Violets are red,Roses are blue I'm very stupid, and you're stupid too! 01:51, January 9, 2011 (UTC) can i be in Total Drama Song Showdown Explosivo FTW! 02:04, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Can I be in TDSS plz - Vick0971 : Vick0971, I don't know you that well. Sorry. ~''' [[User:Bbhinton15|Bbhinton15 ']][[User talk:Bbhinton15|' talks,']] ' & ''' 02:46, January 9, 2011 (UTC) May I join TDSS? The Most Unoriginal Sig Evar!!! 02:21, January 9, 2011 (UTC) can you sign me up on TDSS? --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 02:22, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I was told to get a signature , so I did 15:38, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Total Drama Song Showdown Hi there! I was just wondering if I could join your camp Total Drama Song Showdown. I know, it is late and it has already started, but it just looks like an awesome camp and I am good with matching characters with songs, so yeah, I was just wondering if I could join. Please message me if I can. :)-♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥"Didn't see it, don't care!" 09:49, January 18, 2011 (UTC) That's ok. I understand :)♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥"Didn't see it, don't care!" 22:08, January 18, 2011 (UTC) BB, is it alright if I use your camp idea in the future? It will not be the same, for I want more variety, but can I make one? A song camp, I mean. Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 03:43, January 19, 2011 (UTC)